Nyneve Ó Braonáin
Nyneve Ó Braonáin is an alternate reality version of the NeSferatu Nyneve of the NeSiverse. This Nyneve is a chione, a vampire-like being that is consumed by the powers of winter's cold. She was turned, unwillingly, into a chione by Earl Desmond of her own Earth (Chione) before she would later accept a request to join The Peacekeepers as an agent for The Imperium. She would come to work alongside Iskendriel though their mutually harsh personalities clash and they are liable to argue. Description Appearance Her skin is pale blue and cold to the touch. Her hair is a grey-blue colour, like a rain cloud, and it rests long and heavy around the icy collar. The irises of her eyes are stark white and seems to shine. Over her shoulders are ice pauldrons, which skirt across her shoulder blades and rise up into a high collar around her neck. From beneath the ice extends a long cape that is hemmed with pure, white mink fur. The heavy set cape is lined with dark blue velvet on the inside and black on the outside. She wears a tight, black onesie that is matched by a pair of elbow length gloves and knee-high boots that are both hammed with fur like her cape. Personality Nyneve is quite arrogant believes that simple tasks are beneath her. She is argumentative and hateful towards others. Those of a similar personality, such as Iskendriel, are likely to end up in a verbal fight. She tends to saunter, rather than simply walk, as though on a catwalk with hips swaying and an arm bent outwards at the elbow. Powers Ice Body Her skin is ice-cold and those that touch her skin will feel a nasty cold shock. Prolonged exposure would result in frostbite. Turning TBA History Pantheons of the NeSiverse TBA Tales from The Imperium The Peacekeepers Main article: The Peacekeepers (Story Arc) Nyneve was assigned to a team alongside Iskendriel and their first, simple, mission was to protect The Lamb from a Time-Lock. The group used The Kracker to travel out of The Fracture to The Lamb where they had to plant reality stabilisers to protect the ship from being trapped in time. With both Iskendriel and Nyneve being very anti-social and bent on ill-treating others, the two women were instantly at odds and disliked each otherTales Post 10, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Another mission saw Nyneve arrive on the planet Necrill in the Myst Sector after the disappearance of an Imperium settlement there. Dusty tried to scry the fate of the town but was unable to get an accurate reading because the threads of fate were knotted due to time-travelling and so many past civilisations on the planet. Iskendriel was annoyed and chastised him for being useless. Instead they would return to the town of Kildare where Dr Lawrence Carroll was trying another means of discovering the answersTales Post 11, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "When creating the Peacekeeper team I wanted to use a familiar NeS Character in a completely new and unfamiliar way that would emphasise the nature of the Peacekeepers and The Imperium as being Multiversal. I settled on using a non-major Character as I thought this would be more interesting and wanted to see how I could alter the Character to still have similar overtures yet also be exceptionally unique. The vampire angle was a great opportunity to also twist existing non-NeS notions into something more original too. Instead of being a vampireVampire article, Wikipedia., her vampire-like race are chioneChione (daughter of Boreas) article, Wikipedia., named after the goddess of winter. Another ChioneChione (daughter of Callirrhoe) article, Wikipedia. was a female character that was raped by a peasant before being transformed into a snow cloud, which effectively mirrors the vampiric action of forcibly turning someone into a vampire, or in this case a chione." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References TBA Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tales Characters Category:Peacekeepers Category:The Imperium Characters